infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Reaves
"I am not a cherry blossom. I am a storm." --Natasha Reaves, Infinity's Row: Awakening Natasha Reaves (played by WritingBookworm) is a member of Runite's Row and a main character in Infinity's Row. She is host of the Panther Jun, as well as the younger sister to Mordecai Reaves. Biography Pre-RPG Natasha, sometimes called Tasha for short, was born to Kendra and Landon Reaves, five years after her elder brother Mordecai. She lived happily for the first nine years of her life, until one day Mordecai's ability to harness the wind was discovered, and he accidentally killed both of their parents. Deeming himself unsafe, Mordecai had to force himself to send Natasha away to an adoptive family until it was safe for him to reunite with her. As it turned out, her adoptive parents and their son were incredibly abusive toward her, both verbally and physically. They starved her, beat her with a belt, and locked her either in their fenced backyard or in their basement. One day, after being thrown into the snow, she had an encounter with a strange, talking panther. The panther introduced herself as the Panther Jun, and offered Natasha a way out of this situation. Desperate for a way to gain some control over her life, Natasha accepted, and became the Panther Jun's host. The next time her adoptive parents tried abusing her, Natasha made it clear that she had had enough. She unleashed her power upon them, wreaking havoc until she accidentally killed their son. Terrified of her, her adoptive family sold her to an organization that wanted to harness Jun power for their own gain, and she was held in a secluded compound for years. Infinity's Row: Iron Maiden The first mention of Natasha came as Mordecai (back when Runite's Row thought he was on their side) explained part of his past to Gentry and Elias. He displayed resolve to find her, and Gentry comforted him by promising that she would help him find her. Later, after Mordecai's true allegiance had been revealed and after Gentry had put a bullet in his chest, Gentry departed from the Row and set out to find her. Natasha's first actual appearance in the RPGs came at the very end of Iron Maiden, when she found out about Mordecai's death via overhearing a conversation from her guards. Simultaniously grieving, enraged, losing hope in ever being found, Natasha snapped and finally let Pansa wreak havoc for a second time. By doing so, she finally escaped the compound. Evading the Black Rose's men, she made her way to Ald Ruhn over the next few days. When she arrived at the capital, she looked around in the Row's headquarters for a little bit before turning around and meeting Gentry Yate. Infinity's Row: Runite's Return Natasha stuck close to Gentry for the next week, though she would speak very little and rarely respond with more than a 'Yes' or 'No' whenever Gentry attempted to make conversation. Eventually they began breaking the ice a little more, though this was soon interrupted when the Black Rose's men found them. Though outnumbered, Gentry and Natasha easily defeated them -- but not without Natasha briefly tapping into her Jun abilities. Much to Natasha's pleasant surprise, Gentry was accepting of her status, and offered to help her continue avoiding her former captor. Natasha then accepted Gentry as a partner and as a friend, just as the Black Rose appeared and confronted the two girls herself. A struggle ensued, during which the Black Rose looked through all of Gentry's memories in an attack. When Natasha angrily demanded that she leave her friend alone, the Black Rose told her to reconsider her options, and revealed that Gentry was the one that killed Mordecai. When Natasha asked Gentry if this was true, Gentry confirmed it, also revealing that Mordecai had become a psychopath in her absence. While upset by this, Natasha continued attacking the Black Rose, ultimately whisking herself and Gentry away on a hoverboard when Gentry was shot. When Gentry woke up, Natasha explained that she actually forgave her -- the same couldn't be said for Mordecai. The two then found Xanther and saved him from his Dark Counterpart before going to the Kryze Citadel and regrouping with Runite's Row. Natasha played a fairly minor role throughout the rest of the RPG. She traveled with the third group to Swynborough when the Row split up, helping look for shards of Runite's power and seeing Ciel himself. When the group got arrested, Natasha began to freak out at the thought of being trapped in another place, and made a scene by briefly activating Pansa's power before forcing herself to shut it down. Inside the asylum, Natasha would have lost hope entirely if not for a conversation with Jacobe. Later, Fe arrived in Swynborough seeking out Natasha's Jun, leaving the host fearful of her. However, the rest of Runite's Row came, breaking the group out of the asylum and returning their weapons. Reinvigorated, Natasha gladly fought alongside Runite's Row in the battle against the Zenh'aliems, and together, the Row emerged victorious. Infinity's Row: Awakening Natasha is first seen with Gentry at one of the Yate Family's many homes, where Yupik and Sierra Vride arrived, seeking out the Row. While Gentry was quick to get along with the pair, Natasha was less sure about them, especially as she sensed the Jun in Yupik. Ultimately, remembering how she herself wanted acceptance when first joining the Row, she decided to give Yupik and Sierra the benefit of the doubt. They were just about to leave the house when Caria Emprestes broke through the door, with a few raiders tailing her. While Gentry took a sniper's position upstairs, Natasha talked with the Vrides and Caria about what to do, shooting Yupik a death glare when he suggested that she use her demon. In the end, though, she decided it might be best if she used it after all, and ran straight at the raiders to put herself in the necessary danger to wake Pansa up. It ended up being unnecessary; the raiders turned around and left shortly after, leaving her confused. They regrouped with the Row. Natasha went on another mission with the Vrides, Everett, Caria, Aelia, and others. She argued a bit with Everett after finding out that Yupik, Sierra, and Caria still weren't technically members of the Row, and was ready to argue for them when they encountered Izayoi. After that confrontation, Pansa spoke up for the first time in months. Yupik approached her after that, and she talked with him for a moment before catching the fact that Yupik had referred to his Jun as 'They.' Natasha wanted an explanation, and she got it after they returned back to base. There, Yupik told her and Everett about the Chaos Entity, and what it could do should he or Sierra die. In the light of that, Natasha just said that she wouldn't let that happen, and that sometimes, the impossible could indeed happen. The Row resided peacefully in Lav're for a little bit until Yupik received a message from a mysterious woman, who told him that there were people after him. When he started feeling faint, Natasha, Sierra, and Ebony were ready to help him get inside before one of the villagers attacked. Natasha and Ebony held him off, but another assassin's arrow struck Sierra in the stomach. Unknowingly fueled by Pansa's power, Natasha killed the assassin that shot Sierra, but the damage was already done. Just as she was trying to assess the damage to Sierra, Yupik's eyes had turned purple, causing Pansa's power to withdraw as soon as it had come. He vaporized a man, and was proceeding toward a house of an innocent family. While Ebony evacuated the family, Natasha put herself between Yupik and the house, frantically reminding him that Sierra was hurt. While Yupik looked like he was slipping, at first, Natasha became confident that he would have the self-control to win over Chaos, and he did. TBA Infinity's Row: Unbroken Natasha is one of the two socially-awkward Jun hosts that gets screwed over repeatedly and becomes a main character. Personality When one first meets Natasha, they will see someone distant, aloof, and maybe a little judgemental. They may keep that perception, given that it's hard to get to know her. But if they do succed in that endeavor, she'll reveal herself to be kind. Though soft-spoken and unsure of the world around her, she has a gentle soul, for she has seen a lot of suffering and doesn't want anyone else to suffer as well. She's smart, if a little too serious at times, and would do anything for those she deems a true friend. But underneath that, Natasha is, in a word, damaged. She's seen a lot of tragedy and hardship, so it's true that she may act a little erratically from time to time. She's paranoid of a lot of things, and she's genuinely afraid of losing control of her abilities and hurting everyone around her. Myers-Briggs Type: INFJ (Introverted iNtuition Feeling Judging) Notable Relationships Mordecai Reaves (Brother/Enemy): Once, Natasha considered Mordecai to be her closest companion, and believed him when he said he'd come back for her. But her perception of him was shattered when she found out he died without ever coming back for her, and it only shattered furthermore after finding out what he became in her absence. Natasha spent months loathing him, and was upset to find out that he had been resurrected. When she finally met him for the first time in years, all Natasha felt was fear . . . and then an overwhelming need to kill him, after all he'd put her through. But the truth was more complicated than that. Despite how much she always protested that she didn't love him, there was a part -- a very small, tiny part, but a part nevertheless -- that still did. At the end of their epic battle, she couldn't bring herself to kill him, and Mordecai's voice played a big role in bringing her back to her senses after Pansa took over. Deep down, she wished things could go back to the way they used to be, before any sort of tragedy happened. But she's accepted by now that things will never be the same. Landon and Kendra Reaves (Parents): Yupik Vride (Awkward Seducer): Natasha, like with most people she initially meets, was wary of Yupik when she first met him. She sensed he too possessed a Jun, and ultimately decided to help keep his secret, for a time. After 'saving' Caria from raiders with him and talking with him from time to time in the Row, she grew closer to him, and encouraged him not to lose hope when he revealed the truth behind the Chaos Jun to her and the rest of the Row. She had faith he'd overcome the Chaos Jun's influence when he was about to demolish a house in Lavre, and realized how terrified of losing him she was during the battle with Antivoleus. By the end of Awakening, she really began letting Yupik in on an emotional level. In Unbroken, the bond between her and Yupik only deepened. She went nearly out of her mind when Yupik was kidnapped, and did her best to be there for him afterwards as he went through PTSD -- even if she had to leave shortly afterwards. By this time, romantic feelings for Yupik were there, even though only Gentry recognized it. After the Rundial fiasco, when she herself had been captured, it was Yupik's voice that gave her motivation to walk when she couldn't stand, and after being rescued, refused to see anyone except Yupik. She found security and reassurance in him, similar to the way he had found it in her after his own rescue. She valued him so much that she nearly left the Row for fear of physically hurting him, and didn't because she knew that emotionally hurting him would be much worse. Finally, after she confessed to him that she was the one who hurt Aster, she realized how lucky she was to have someone like him. Though she felt like she didn't deserve someone like him, she stopped for a moment, and finally saw that he was more than a comrade, more than a friend. He was the one she could always rely on, who always did his best to be there for her, and though he didn't always succeed in doing that, Natasha never once doubted his intentions, and that was enough. She realized she was more than happy to be someone he could rely on as well, and wanted to be there for him. She loved him. Shortly after that, the two began an official relationship. There have still definitely been some trying things for them since, such as Ebony's death, and Natasha finally confronting the strange disconnect she felt with Yupik before learning about his rape. But unlike the incident in Rundial, Natasha doesn't feel like she's been completely emotionally destroyed by those events, and that's because she can count on Yupik for support. She acknowledges that being in a relationship with him may involve suffering, as she felt a deep pain after learning about Yupik's rape, but Natasha knows that struggles will come with every relationship worth having. She knows it'll be worth it. She knows Yupik will be worth it all. Josiah Abrams (Sort-of Foster Sibling/It's Complicated): Josiah is essentially Natasha's biggest regret. Josiah was there for her when she really needed someone to hang on to, and his kindness motivated her to keep going and live another day. But after getting caught attempting to help Natasha escape and getting severely beaten by his parents for it, Josiah cracked, and joined his parents in beating her. That betrayal hurt more than anything else. Finally, Josiah apologized to Natasha, and vowed to stop. But by then, it was too late. Natasha had already harbored resentment towards him, and, in a mad burst of rage after accepting the Panther Jun into her body, she killed Josiah. He was the first person she killed, and she's regretted that since. Now, while Natasha has never strictly forgiven Josiah for what he did, she can't help but wonder what would have happened had she decided to give him a second chance. Paul and Jessica Abrams (Sort-of Foster Parents/Abusers): Sierra Vride (Friend): Gentry Yate (Friend): Ebony Marachelle (Friend): Elias Carstairs (Comrade): While they're not strictly close, Natasha does respect Elias, to an extent. They don't always see eye to eye, and there have been times where Natasha hated him for telling her some harsh truths, but in the end, she usually recognizes that he's right about whatever situation they're in. Both of them were also descended from the heroes that sealed Genesis and were therefore charged with the two swords' safekeeping, so they understood each other's situation. Aster Talon (Comrade): Fulmine Vino (Past Jun Host): Fulmine and Natasha never actually met. Fulmine died before that happened. But in spite of that, Natasha felt connected to her, in a way, as the first Jun host to join the Row since Fulmine's death (or so everyone thought at the time, as Ebony's status as a Jun host hadn't been revealed). Kind, brave, and unburdened by her Jun, Fulmine was everything that Natasha was not, and Natasha felt self-conscious about that. Fortunately, she has mostly gotten past this, and accepted that it's best to just be herself. Amanda (Enemy): After what she did to Yupik, Natasha hates Amanda. A lot. It would make Natasha happy if Amanda died in a hole (or suffered an otherwise painful death). Angelina Fausse (Enemy): Angelina Fausse is the one responsible for Natasha's six years of imprisonment and torture. As such, Natasha's still pretty afraid of her. She's gotten a little better, and uses anger at Angelina as a way to convince herself that she's not scared of her, but . . . yeah, she's still terrified, deep down. Caria Emprestes (Enemy/Past Friend?): Ironically, Caria was the person Natasha was quickest to trust. When Natasha first met her, Caria appeared to be being chased by some men, and Natasha related to that, so she was quick to defend her. She continued to trust her, until Caria showed her true colors. After that, Natasha loathed Caria, refusing to see any good in her. Even after Caria's capture by the Row and as Yupik started to grow close to her, Natasha still hated her, her behavior almost unreasonably scathing around her. It wasn't until they prepared to fight Antivoleus for the second time that Natasha finally relented, and agreed to work with her -- if only to defeat Antivoleus. Now, after everything, Natasha still doesn't particularly like Caria. But she will admit that there was some degree of good in her, in the end. Weapon Natasha's weapons are a pair of sai that she stole from a farm while fleeing to Ald Ruhn. They're named Oathkeeper and Oathbreaker, as a reference to the promise Mordecai failed to uphold. Abilities, Strengths, and Weaknesses Natasha's Row statistics are as follows: Physical Strength: 7 Mental Strength: 8 Health: 9 Fighting: 10 Defense: 6 Stealth: 7 Intelligence/Logical Thinking: 9 Another pivotal aspect to her is the Panther Jun she hosts. It is both her biggest asset and her biggest weakness. When tapping into Panther Jun's power, her speed, strength, and stamina are all heightened, some of her physical attributes change, and she demonstrates abilities that include but are not limited to forming energy blasts, flight, and rapid cell regeneration. Should she give the Panther Jun enough control, her power is even great enough to level entire cities. However, this comes with a lack of control (so severe that she can only tap into it unconsciously, in a state of emotional distress), and it takes a toll on her mental health. If Natasha were to ever completely give in, the Panther Jun would be unleashed, and Natasha would die in the process. Trivia * Natasha was originally conceived as an antagonist. Vindictive, pathological, and only mentally half-there most of the time, she was to go after Gentry in an attempt to avenge Mordecai's death. However, as the months went by, her character evolved, WritingBookworm eventually realized that she would be much better as a heroine. * Her character development in-RPG also changed drastically. In Unbroken, after the trauma of destroying Rundial and being kidnapped, Natasha was going to have a severe mental breakdown. While she still did have that emotional unraveling in the RPG, the intial plans were much worse: Natasha would have not only left the Row, but after being ambushed by Angelina's men and being saved by Mordecai, Natasha would have been so desperate for control over the Jun's that she actually would have actually ''joined Mordecai willingly. ''She still would have come back to the Row in an effort to redeem herself, eventually, but she still would have become the kind of person she hated most -- a traitor -- and potentially forever shattered Yutasha. **Plans regarding this began to shift around February 2016. Natasha still would have come with Mordecai, and would have genuinely been desperate for control. But her apparent defection would have actually been a ploy to set herself up in a position to break Elias out. Despite her still being with Runite's Row, though, it would still appear to Runite's Row that she'd betrayed them. Finally, plans shifted one last time in August, as Writing was writing the scene where she would have ran away from Runite's Row. Natasha surprised Writing, and proved that her loyalty to Yupik went deeper than even Writing thought -- as did her fear of becoming like Mordecai. Writing had to shift plans to actions Natasha took accordingly, and after a conversation with Yupik, Natasha was starting to get better, and was too mentally healthy to ever consider Mordecai's offer to try and teach her control. This meant a fair amount of plan reorganization on Writing's part, but everything after that fell into place pretty easily. * Natasha's birthday is Jundiel 35th, 684. As such, her horoscope reads as this: ''"People born on this month have the astronomical symbol of Juns, the mysterious spirit of demonic nature. Those born in Jundiel have a vast array of personalities they can possess, but are often tortured by one certain ‘monster’ their entire life. Juns become addicted to things easily, whether they be physical or emotional. They are obsessive in their thoughts, and because of this, very profound thinkers. Many Juns dream of freedom or salvation, and will stop at nothing to achieve that and until others achieve that as well." '' * Originally, she and Aster were going to be a thing. But #Yutasha4Lyfe * She has a thing for redheads. Category:Characters Category:Runite's Row Category:Jun Host Category:Series One